Stay
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Após 2 anos desde que tudo terminou, Cuddy resolve fazer algo para mudar não só o seu futuro, mas das pessoas que ama. Fic baseada numa música da Miley Cyrus que gosto muito.


2 anos, 4 meses e 5 dias, este foi o tempo que eu consegui passar longe dele, sinceramente eu não sei como pude suportar, a dor de não poder vê-lo, tocá-lo ou senti-lo. Era muito forte, Rachel todas as noites perguntava por House, me perguntava por que ele não contava mais histórias para ela dormir ou porque eles não assistiam mais desenhos juntos, doía ter que mentir para a minha filha e doía muito mais em mim tentar me convencer de que todo aquele amor que tínhamos havia acabado, para muitos pode ser loucura eu ainda ter algum sentimento por ele, afinal, House bateu com o carro em minha casa, mas para mim a maior loucura foi permitir que nosso relacionamento acabasse, foi me permitir ser fraca e abandoná-lo em um momento em que nós dois estávamos fracos e precisando um do outro...

_"Bem, é bom ouvir a sua voz, eu espero que você esteja indo bem e se você já se perguntou, eu estou sozinha aqui hoje à noite..."_

Eu e House não nos falamos em nenhum momento desde que tudo aconteceu, quando ele saiu da prisão eu já tinha ido embora, fugido de tudo aquilo, a dor, magoa e ódio eram grandes demais naquele momento e eu precisava ficar longe, mas em pouco tempo a saudade já gritava em meu peito e eu via o quanto eu estava vazia sem ele ao meu lado, Wilson era meu único contato, às vezes ele me falava sobre House, mas isso veio diminuindo nos últimos dias e não era pra menos, em um dia qualquer eu resolvi ligar para Wilson e antes de desligar ele me confessou que House ia se casar, aquilo quebrou meu mundo, quando ele se casou com Dominika eu sabia que era apenas para me ferir, mas agora ele não me tinha ao seu lado, ele se casaria por que ele queria isso para a vida dele, ele queria construir uma vida nova com aquela mulher e isso foi o suficiente para me derrubar com força.

_"Perdida aqui neste momento o tempo continua deslizando, e se eu pudesse ter apenas um desejo eu desejaria ter você ao meu lado..."_

- Mamãe? – Rachel entrou em meu quarto me tirando dos meus pensamentos, ela sabia que eu estava triste e isso me machucava, porque toda minha tristeza estava afetando minha filha.

- Oi meu amor, não consegue dormir? – Abri meus braços e minha pequena veio correndo.

- Não mamãe, e a senhora também não? – Rachel aconchegou-se em meu colo e eu a apertei docemente, ela era a minha única razão de ainda estar viva.

- Não, a mamãe estava pensando...

- No House? – Perguntou ela me olhando tristemente.

- Sim meu amor, no House, como você sabe?

- Eu também estava pensando nele, mamãe, eu quero o House de volta... – Rachel se encolheu em meus braços e seus olhos brilharam com as lágrimas.

- Eu também quero meu amor, eu também...

E foi ali naquele momento que eu decidi voltar, eu tinha que lutar por House, pelo nosso amor, por mim, por ele, por nós e por Rachel, ela sentia falta dele, eu sentia falta dele, morar em New York era tão sem graça quanto a minha vida nesse momento, Rachel nunca havia se adaptado com os novos amiguinhos, com a nova vida, o hospital onde eu trabalhava não era nada comparado ao PPTH, e meu Deus, o que eu ainda fazia aqui?

- Rachel, vá a seu quarto e arrume suas coisas. – Falei animada.

- Pra onde nós vamos mamãe?

- Vamos voltar para casa, vamos voltar para o House.

- Sério? Vamos voltar? Ai meu Deus, pera. – Rachel nem ao menos me deixou falar mais nada e saiu correndo para seu quarto, e ao ver a reação da minha filha eu sei que havia tomado a decisão certa.

_"E eu te amo mais do que eu amava antes e se hoje eu não ver seu rosto nada mudou, ninguém pode tomar seu lugar, fica mais difícil a cada dia..."_

Enquanto Rachel arrumava suas malas desesperadamente, chamei um táxi e logo depois liguei para o hospital informando a minha demissão, Wilson havia me dito que Foreman não era um bom diretor e que eu ganharia meu cargo de volta facilmente, não que isso me importasse, a única coisa que me importava era House, era eu poder impedir esse casamento, ele me amava eu sentia isso, um amor que viveu mais de duas décadas não morreria assim, não seria justo com nenhum de nós.

- Mamãe, mamãe, já arrumei, vamos. – Rachel entrou desesperada em meu quarto.

- Calma meu amor, nós precisamos comprar as passagens ainda, mas vamos compra-las no aeroporto, você tá de férias na escola depois eu ligo e falo com a diretora, já pegou tudo mesmo?

- Sim mamãe, tudo, tudo, o resto à senhora compra lá, agora vamos, eu quero ver o House de novo. – Rachel saiu correndo para a sala, em quase três anos eu nunca tinha visto-a tão feliz.

_"Diga que me ama mais do que você amava antes e me desculpe, é desta forma, mas eu estou voltando para casa, eu estarei voltando para casa e se você me perguntar eu vou ficar, eu vou ficar..."_

Terminei de colocar minhas roupas na mala e fechei, eu não estava levando muita coisa, mas não importa também, eu queria recomeçar a minha vida e nada do que esteve comigo em New York seria levado para essa nova vida, Rachel já me gritava desesperada da sala avisando que o táxi havia chegado, o desespero da minha pequena era tão bonito, ela realmente sentia falta daquele manco idiota, sexy, lindo... Enfim, apaguei a luz do quarto e corri ao encontro de Rachel, assim que abri a porta ela correu para o táxi arrastando sua pequena malinha, tranquei a porta da sala e sai daquela casa pela última vez e eu realmente espero nunca mais ter que voltar, não sem House.

- Moço, moço, vai pro aeroporto o mais rápido que o senhor puder. – Rachel pediu eufórica.

- Calma Rachel, ele não pode correr ou vai levar multa.

Enquanto íamos eu pensava em tudo o que vivi nesses últimos tempo, minha vida era uma coisa tão comum e eu não estava acostumada com o comum, eu não estava acostumada com toda aquela calmaria, eu precisava do incomum, eu precisava dele mais do que nunca. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Wilson, ele precisava saber que estávamos voltando.

- Alô? Cuddy?

- Oi Wilson, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Wilson perguntou meio preocupado.

- Não, não, eu só estou ligando para te avisar que estou voltando para Jersey nesse exato momento.

- COMO? – Wilson arregalou os olhos. – Você está voltando? Agora? Hoje?

- Sim Wilson, por quê? Eu não deveria?

- Não, é que, é... Ai meu Deus.

- Wilson, o que foi? – Não sei por que, mas a reação de Wilson fez meu coração se agitar e não era algo bom.

- Cuddy, hoje é o casamento do House... – Wilson disse num tom de voz baixo, triste.

- Hoje? Mas o casamento não era semana que vem? – Perguntei assustada, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, droga!

- House resolveu apressar as coisas e mudou a data para hoje.

- Que horas é esse casamento?

- Daqui a quatros horas, Cuddy... Eu sinto muito...

Não podia ser, House ia se casar hoje, não, eu não ia desistir assim tão fácil, ele não podia se casar sem antes saber que eu ainda o amava que eu o queria de volta, que eu sentia falta dele.

- Wilson, faça alguma coisa, mas atrasa esse casamento, eu vou chegar a tempo.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Não sei, mas faça alguma coisa, House não pode se casar sem antes me ouvir, por favor, me ajude Wilson.

- Ok, eu vou fazer isso, mas me prometa que não vai fazê-lo sofrer, ele levou muito tempo para se reconstruir.

- Eu prometo, eu prometo, agora vá, já cheguei ao aeroporto, tchau.

- Tchau Cuddy, boa sorte.

Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto, descemos rapidamente, segurei na mão de Rachel e nós saímos correndo para o saguão, eu precisava pegar o próximo vou para Jersey ou eu nunca chegaria a tempo, e em meio a toda essa confusão, eu nem ao menos percebi que minha mala e a de Rachel havia ficado no táxi.

- Em que posso ajudar senhora? – Perguntou a recepcionista de forma simpática.

- Qual o próximo voo para Jersey? – Perguntei quase sem ar.

- Bom, me deixa verificar aqui, hum, tem um saindo agora e outro que vai sai daqui duas horas.

- Eu não posso esperar duas horas, eu preciso pegar esse voo de agora.

- Sinto muito senhora, mas não é possível, o embarque é daqui a pouco.

- Você não entende? – Olhei para ela com lágrimas em meus olhos, Deus, por favor, me ajude. – O homem que eu amo vai se casar em menos de 4 horas e se eu não chegar a tempo, eu vou perder a única chance de poder ficar com ele, se eu não pegar esse voo de agora, eu vou perder o homem que eu amo. Por favor, eu pago o quanto for preciso, mas me ajude...

- Senhora, eu... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar Rachel a cortou desesperada.

- Por favor, meu papai vai se casar com outra mulher e eu vou perdê-lo, eu não quero ficar sem meu pai, por favor, ajuda a mamãe, por favor. – Ela já chorava.

- Ok, eu vou ajuda-las, mas temos que ser rápidas, peguem esses cartões de embarque e corram, o avião sai em 3 minutos, vocês tem pouco tempo, corram.

- Obrigada, eu nunca vou me esquecer disso, obrigada.

- Ok, agora vá.

- Tchaaaau. – Gritou Rachel quando saímos correndo.

- Boa sorte. – Disse ela.

Eu e Rachel saímos correndo desesperada pelo saguão, esbarramos em pessoas, Rachel ia na frente gritando para que deixassem ela passar, as pessoas nos olhavam curiosas, mas danem-se, quando chegamos no portão de embarque, Rachel gritou desesperada para que esperassem e não fechassem, uma mulher alta e loira a olhou e Rachel a alcançou.

- Por favor, moça, eu e a mamãe precisamos entrar no avião agora, o papai vai se casar com outra mulher e nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer. – Rachel disse de uma vez só quase gritando.

- Oh meu Deus, tá bom, venham comigo.

Eu realmente não conseguia falar nada, a mulher nos colocou dentro para dentro do avião no último minuto do segundo tempo, quando sentamos em nossos lugares, eu pude respirar aliviada, provavelmente eu chegaria na hora.

- Mamãe, cadê as nossas malas?

- Oh my god, acho que esquecemos dentro do táxi. – Sinceramente eu não pude evitar o riso, que loucura meu Deus.

- Nossa mamãe, que loucura, ficamos sem roupas agora. – Rachel também não pôde evitar o riso.

_"Bem, eu tento viver sem você as lágrimas caem dos meus olhos, estou sozinha e me sinto vazia, deus, eu estou dilacerada por dentro..."_

Agora não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, afinal, estávamos dentro de um avião, eu não podia correr ou apressar ninguém, toda essa adrenalina que corria em meu corpo me fez lembrar quando eu e House brigávamos no hospital e de todas as vezes que eu quis agarra-lo e beijar aqueles lábios que me deixavam louca, não só os lábios de House me deixavam louca, mas também os olhos, aquele olhar quase me despindo, suas mãos correndo em minha bunda e me apertando forte, eu sentia tanta falta de senti-lo dentro de mim me levando a lugares que eu jamais poderia chegar com outra pessoa, sentia falta de ter 3 orgasmos por noite, ou 4, tudo dependia do humor dele, House sempre fora meu melhor amante, namorado, homem, só ele sabia todos os pontos do meu corpo, só ele me conhecia, só ele sabia como me levar ao mais alto nível de prazer, tudo entre nós era uma doce loucura, a perna nunca foi empecilho para nada, ele me amava com loucura e o sexo selvagem era coisa de outro mundo, e eu havia perdido tudo isso, agora eu estou completamente vazia.

Três infernais horas depois, nós chegamos em Jersey, faltava apenas 10 minutos para o casamento de House, droga, droga, isso não era bom, Wilson não havia me ligado, isso era sinal de que ele não tinha conseguido fazer nada para atrapalhar o casamento, assim que desembarcamos, eu e Rachel novamente saímos correndo agora em busca de um táxi e para nossa sorte, tinha um livre, assim que entramos eu passei o endereço da casa de Wilson, Deus, eu tinha que chegar a tempo, por favor...

_"Eu olho para as estrelas esperando que você esteja fazendo o mesmo, de alguma forma me sinto mais próxima e eu posso ouvir você dizer: Oh, oh, eu sinto sua falta, oh, oh, eu preciso de você..."_

12 minutos depois chegamos à casa de Wilson, paguei o motorista e descemos desesperadas, corri para a porta e comecei a bater e para minha sorte, Wilson ainda estava lá.

- Cuddy, você chegou, graças da Deus, eu tentei...

- Wilson, depois você fala, por favor, vamos pra este casamento, eu preciso falar com House.

- Cuddy...

- WILSON, POR FAVOR, VAMOS LOGO, HOUSE VAI SE CASAR EU TENHO QUE IMPEDIR. – Olhei para ele desesperada, meu Deus, será que ele não percebia isso?

- Tio Wilson, por favor, vamos... – Rachel começou a chorar.

- Ei Rachel, calma, não precisa chorar, Cuddy, presta atenção, House não vai se casar hoje.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? Voc.. você me falou que ele ia se casar, Wilson, eu sai de New York feito louca para chegar aqui e ele não vai se casar?

- Eu menti, o casamento de House é amanhã, eu só falei que era hoje pra ver se você realmente seria capaz de fazer de tudo para lutar por ele.

- Wilson seu desgraçado, você sabe pelo que eu passei? Sabe o que Rachel passou, Wilson, eu esqueci as minhas malas dentro do táxi, pelo amor de Deus.  
Sinceramente eu não podia acreditar que Wilson fez isso, mas por outro lado eu até entendia. A única coisa que eu queria agora, era saber onde House estava, só isso.

- Cuddy, você quer entrar?

- Não, eu preciso falar com House, onde ele está?

- Na casa dele, a noiva dele foi para a casa dos pais, ele tá sozinho.

- Bem melhor, me empresta seu carro? Rachel vai ficar com você, depois eu venho buscá-la.

- Mas mamãe...

- Rachel, por favor, depois a mamãe te leva para ver o House.

- Sua mãe está certa Rachel, eles precisam conversar sozinhos, aqui as chaves, e boa sorte.

- Obrigada, vou precisar. – Dei um doce beijinho em Rachel e corri para o carro, assim que entrei, arranquei para a casa de House, e seja o que Deus quiser.

House não morava muito longe de Wilson, ainda estava no mesmo lugar de antes, em questão de minutos eu já estava em sua porta, o que me assustou bastante, depois de tanto tempo eu ia vê-lo novamente e eu não sabia o que esperar desse encontro, estávamos tão quebrados da última vez que nos vimos, e agora, como seria? Todas as respostas seriam respondidas agora, depois de três batidas, House abriu a porta, nossos olhos se encontraram e um choque correu entre nós, como sempre acontecia.

- C-cuddy? O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele arregalando os olhos, ao me ver, House deu um passo para trás.

_"Eu te amo mais do que eu amava antes, e se hoje eu não vejo seu rosto. Nada mudou, ninguém pode tomar seu lugar, tem ficado difícil todos os dias..."_

Oi. – Falei um pouco tímida, nós nos conhecíamos tão bem e agora eu não sabia o que falar. – Posso entrar?

- É-é, entra. – House deu espaço e eu entrei, nossos corpos estavam a centímetros de distância e eu pude sentir seu maravilhoso perfume. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Me perguntou novamente, ele realmente não estava por isso.

- Eu vim te ver, soube do seu casamento... – Falei olhando para baixo, tudo entre nós estava estranho demais.

- Wilson...

- Sim. – Sorri de canto.

- Senta, quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. – Me sentei e ele se sentou no sofá em frente, House me olhava cheio de questionamentos. – Eu sei que você está confuso, pra falar a verdade, eu também estou, mas eu precisava vir, eu precisava te ver novamente, eu precisava te falar... – Meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Falar? – Insistiu.

- Falar que eu te perdoei por você ter jogado o carro em minha casa, eu te odiei  
House, odiei por alguns dias e depois a única coisa que eu senti foi saudade, mas eu não podia ficar aqui, eu estava com tanta raiva e eu só queria ficar longe de você, mas mesmo longe você nunca saiu da minha mente, Rachel me lembrava você em tudo, principalmente quando ela tocava o mini piano que comprei para ela... – Sorri triste.

- Ela toca piano? – House perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, ela sempre gostou de piano, ela era uma das melhores na escola.

- Ela é uma grande garota. – House disse sincero.

- Sim, ela é.

- Cuddy, obrigada por me perdoar, eu sei que fui um canalha fazendo o que eu fiz, mas quando eu vi você com aquele cara eu não consegui me controlar, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sabia que a Rachel não estava lá, antes de dirigir o carro até sua sala de jantar, eu olhei pela janela, eu só perdi o controle e me arrependo muito por tudo ter acabado dessa forma. – House falou nunca sinceridade que assustou ele mesmo.

- Não acabou. – As lágrimas já corriam por meu rosto. – Nunca vai acabar.

- Do que você tá falando? – Perguntou confuso.

- Eu te amo House, eu nunca deixei de te amar. – Disse olhando fundo em seus olhos, essa era a minha única verdade. – Eu te amo cada vez mais, e a saudade machuca, eu preciso de você em minha vida House.

- Cuddy não faz assim, por favor. – House desviou o olhar, eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, em um impulso que nem eu mesma pude conter, me ajoelhei entre suas pernas e segurei em seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim.

- Porque House? Diga-me porque eu não posso dizer que te amo. – Pedi nem me importando mais com as lágrimas que corriam por meu rosto.

- Eu vou me casar Cuddy, você sabe disso. – Ele tentou desviar o rosto, mas eu o segurei firme.

_"Diga que me ama mais do que você amava antes, e me desculpe, é desta forma, mas eu estou voltando para casa. Eu estarei voltando para casa e se você me perguntar eu vou ficar, eu vou ficar .. Ficar sempre..."_

- Então diga olhando em meus olhos que você a ama mais do que a mim, diga olhando em meus olhos que não me ama mais e eu vou embora pra nunca mais voltar. – Aproximei meu rosto ao dele, House por impulso envolveu seu braço esquerdo em minha cintura, era tão bom senti-lo assim tão perto.

- Eu não posso dizer isso, Cuddy. – Nossos rostos estavam colados, apenas um feixe de luz nos separava, ele me olhava de uma forma tão profunda que me deixa mole. – Eu sempre vou te amar, eu nunca serei capaz de amar outra mulher, você é a única Cuddy, a única, eu senti sua falta todos os dias, eu te amo tanto.

_"Eu nunca quero perder você ..."_

- Eu também te amo, me perdoa por ter desistido de nós, me perdoa por ter sido tão fraca. – Pedi em meio às lágrimas, nós estávamos nos perdoando.

_"E se eu tivesse que escolher, seria você ..."_

- Só se você me perdoar por toda dor que lhe causei, eu sou um idiota, eu ia me casar apenas para tentar apagar todo amor que sinto por você, mas todos sabem que isso é impossível, porque eu escolhi você, eu sempre vou escolher você.

- Eu te perdoou sim, só Deus sabe o quanto eu sofri sem você Greg.

_"Então fique, por favor, fique sempre ..."_

_Então fique, por favor, fique sempre ..."_

- Não vá mais embora Lisa, não me abandone mais, por favor, eu não posso mais te perder.

- Eu não vou meu amor, eu prometo.

_"Você é o único que me segura ..."_

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou baixinho passando seus lábios pelos os meus.

_"Meu coração vai parar sem ... você ... ..."_

- Eu sempre vou te amar. – E sem mais delongas, o beijei.

House carinhosamente foi me deitando sobre o tapete, era tão bom senti-lo novamente sobre meu corpo, sua língua tocou meus lábios pedindo espaço e eu sem pensar duas vez me deixei se invadida, foi a melhor sensação do mundo sentir a língua dele sobre a minha, sentir o sabor dele, House se encaixou entre minhas pernas e suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo apertavam minhas coxas, eu estava em chamas por ele era tão fácil ficar excitada quando se tratava de House, os lábios dele desceram para o meu pescoço e doces gemidos já escapavam por meus lábios.

- Eu perdi isso. – House sussurrou em meu ouvido e logo depois mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Oh Greg, eu também. – Passei carinhosamente minhas unhas por suas costas, puxando um pouco da sua camisa para cima.

- Como estão as minhas meninas? – A mão direta de House subiu para os meu seio esquerdo, apertando-o fortemente em sua mão.

- Estão morrendo de saudades de você. – Respondi mordendo meu lábio abafando um forte gemido.

_"Eu te amo mais do que eu amava antes..."_

- Aé? Também estou morrendo de saudades delas, você sua bruxa má, tirou elas de mim. – Disse fazendo beicinho.

- Oh meu Deus, qual castigo eu mereço por isso? – Sorri ao sentir as mãos de House puxando o meu tomara que caia para baixo deixando meus seios livres para ele. – E o meu menino, como ele se comportou longe de mim?

- Ele sente muito a falta da mamãe. – Disse em um tom de voz brincalhão, House pegou minha mão e a colocou por cima de sua ereção que já estava dura feito pedra.  
– Olha como ele tá, ele quer a mamãe.

- Mamãe promete que vai cuidar dele com muito, muito carinho. – Apertei forte a ereção dele em minha mão, passando a língua em meus lábios, estávamos mais do que excitados, estávamos queimando um pelo o outro.

_"Diga que me ama mais do que você amava antes..."_

- Eu preciso cuidar das minhas meninas primeiro.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, House caiu de boca em meus seios, não pude controlar um alto gemido que escapou por meus lábios, enquanto ele mordia, lambia e chupava o esquerdo, ele dava atenção dobrada ao direito com a mão, a língua dele passou a brincar com o bico do meu seio direito e um grito alto escapou por minha garganta quando senti os dentes de House morder carinhosamente o bico do meu seio, aquilo enviou ondar de calor para o meu sexo que já estava mais do que quente, minha calcinha estava completamente molhada e eu precisava dele cada vez mais.

- Greg.. – Ele já sabia o que eu queria e ele ia me provocar muito mais por isso, ele amava ter todo controle sobre meu corpo, House levou sua mão para o meio de minhas pernas e seus dedos brincavam comigo por cima da calcinha, Deus eu juro que eu poderia morrer a qualquer instante, esse homem é o motivo do meu delírio. – Greg, por favor.

- Por favor, o que Lisa? – Perguntou com aquela voz grossa em meu ouvido, sua barba roçando em meu pescoço, seus dedos já colocava minha calcinha para o lado, Deus.

- Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim, por favor, não me faça esperar mais. – Pedi não escondendo o desespero em minha voz, meus olhos estava fechados, mas eu tinha certeza que um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios desse canalha.

Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame. – E quando House ia finalmente me levar ao mais alto nível de prazer, eis que surge alguém batendo na porta e uma voz que eu ia conhecer em qualquer lugar, Rachel chamando por mim e por House.

- Mamãe, House, abram a porta, sou eu, Rachel e o Tio Wilson. – Ela batia na porta e por vezes chutava com o pé.

- Sério mesmo que o Wilson trouxe ela aqui, AGORA? – House perguntou indignado, eu também não entendi essa do Wilson, mas não podíamos fazer mais nada. House rapidamente saiu de cima de mim e eu arrumei minha roupa, levantei minha blusa e arrumei minha saia, House me ajudou a levantar do chão e juntos fomos abrir a porta.

- HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE. – Rachel pulou sobre ele.

- Você tem comido o que? Fermento? Jesus você está pesada Rach. – Ela o ignorou completamente e o encheu de beijos, foi engraçado ver as caretas que House fazia.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, Cuddy não me ligou para avisar nada então achei melhor verificar se vocês ainda estavam vivos. – Disse Wilson sem graça.

- Estamos vivos sim. – House disse tentando se livrar dos beijos de Rachel.

- Interrompi alguma coisa?

- O que você acha? – Perguntou House indignado.

- Eu não tinha como adivinhar, né, querem que eu leve Rachel?

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui com meus pais. – Disse parando os ataques em House imediatamente e nos olhou séria.

- Pais? – House e Wilson perguntaram juntos incrédulos.

- Sim, o House é o papai e eu quero ficar com ele. – Ela fazia aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono e eu só sabia rir.

- Rach, vamos combinar uma coisa? Você fica com o Tio Wilson hoje e amanhã o papai é só seu o que você acha? - Perguntei vendo o rostinho dela se acender.

- Sério? Só meu todo meu, pra sempre meu?

- Sim, todo seu. – House respondeu.

- Então tá, Tio Wilson, vamos pra casa, quero que amanhã chegue logo, anda. – Rachel pulou do colo de House e saiu correndo para o carro.

House, e Érica? E o casamento? O que vai acontecer? – Wilson perguntou um tanto preocupado.

- Você explica pra Érica tudo o que aconteceu, eu nunca a amei mesmo, ela vai entender, agora bye Wilson. – E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, House fechou a porta na cara dele.

_"E se você me perguntar eu vou ficar, eu vou ficar .. "_

- House, você nem o deixou falar. – Sorri quando ele me puxou e juntos fomos caminhando para o quarto.

- Wilson fala demais e eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – Ele me agarrou por trás e seus lábios beijavam calorosamente meu pescoço.

- É? O que você tem de tão importante para fazer? – Quando entramos no quarto, House me virou de frente para ele, apertando fortemente minha bunda.

- Amar você. – Foi só o que ele disse antes de me jogar na cama.

"_Eu sempre fico ..."_

FIM!


End file.
